Rache eines Feiglings
by Mimmy
Summary: Faustus lebt , Sebastian und Marcus auch doch diese zwei hat Kain schon wieder in seine Gewalt gebracht doch Faustus ist immer noch frei er ist Verräter doch er hat sich dem vergehen des Verrates nicht nur einmal schuldig gemacht ! SOOO- neus Chap!
1. Rache eines Feiglings

Disclaimer : Nix gehört von all dem mir -aber ich erhebe Ansprüche auf Faustus - er ist doch eh tot (oder vielleicht auch nicht *g* ) Ok , na dann los !  
  
Ich beobachtete ihn seit Stunden - ja ,Tagen, vielleicht sogar seit Monaten. Ich wusste nicht mehr wie lange schon - doch eins wusste ich ganz genau - das warum und weshalb ich ihn beobachtete ,ich wollte ,müsste und würde ihn töten!  
  
Ich hasste seine arrogante Art die er an sich hat - und schon immer an sich hatte , schon damals als wir ,inklusive ihm , den Krieg gegen Lord Sarafan verloren - oh ja viel Blut wurde in diesem Krieg unter Kain`s Führung vergossen ! Für den Tod meiner und seiner ehemaligen Kumpanen sollte er jetzt büßen !  
  
Nicht das ich den Held spielen wollte - oh nein , dazu hatte ich nicht das Zeug , ich war noch nie besonders mutig , ja , ich würde es fast etwas feige nennen , deshalb verfolgte ich Kain durch die ganze Stadt - Tag wie Nacht , bis in eine alte Fabrik in der ich sämtliche Türen schloss um ihm so eine Falle zu stellen .  
  
Ich konnte so schon vorher eine Taktik überlegen wie ich ihn zur Strecke bringen würde , weil ich mich in dieser Fabrik bestens auskannte !  
  
Ich wartete bis Kain in der Mitte eines großen Raumes stand und sich umsah ! Ich staunte sehr darüber das ich den Mut dazu hatte mich ihm der artig provozierend zu erkennen zu geben :  
  
" Hallo Kain, wie ich sehe hast du bis zum heutigen Tag überlebt , doch nun ist deine Zeit ab-ge-laufen `` wütend funkelte ich ihn an. Auf meine Wut folgte seine Arroganz , die mich endgültig zur Weisglut brachte: Überheblich spuckte - um nicht zu sagen kotzte er voller Verachtung meinen Namen aus :  
  
"Faustus !``  
  
" Ja Kain ich bin es", entgegnete ich ! Dann stürzte ich mich auf ihn ,und prügelte darauf los was das zeug hielt wieder staunte ich über mich , denn ich schlug mich gar nicht mal so schlecht , aber als meine Kräfte schwanden setzte sich Kain, der am Arm blutete zur Wehr .  
  
Plötzlich schlug er mir ins Gesicht und trat mir so heftig in die Rippen das ich bewusstlos wurde .  
  
Jaja , erschlagt mich nicht is erst meine 2. Fic und meine erste BO2 überhaupt ! Is auch nich so lang da ich mit " A Commodores life" beschäftigt bin - *g * gibt es viele kurze Chaps die ich aber schnell hintereinander poste , KLAR SOWEIT ???? * lach* 


	2. Rache an einem Feigling

Disclaimer : nix ,außer den Ideen gehört mir !* gelangweilt in die Runde schau*  
  
....Hah , das hatte ich ja wiedereinmal mit bravour vollbracht , endlich lag dieser Verräter , dieses Insekt zu meinen Füßen -also da wo er hingehörte !  
  
Ich versank kurz in Gedanken , das er feige war hatte ich schon immer gewusst , aber nicht das er so weit gehen würde mich an Lord Sarafan zu verraten .  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und holte aus zum letzten Tod bringenden Schlag - doch dann hielt ich inne - Tod ist ja keine Strafe sondern eine Befreiung dachte ich , damit hätte ich ihn ja erlöst - ihn - der es wagte MIR parolie zu bieten , ich versank weiter in Gedanken , so schlecht hatte er nicht gekämpft , auch wenn er natürlich von Anfang an keine Chance gegen mich gehabt hatte -  
  
, aber ich war natürlich auch ein ganz anderes Kaliber wie alle anderen , außer Lord Sarafan hatte niemand Chancen gegen mich .  
  
Da viel mir auf das ich hier über Faustus nach dachte ,früher wäre er zu feige gewesen auch nur einen herkömmlichen Vampir anzugreifen und jetzt hatte er gegen mich gekämpft ich bekam eine Eingebung :  
  
Wenn er mir wieder untertänig würde könnte ich ihn als Verstärkung in meiner geschwächten Armee gut gebrauchen ! Darauf hin trug ich den Bewusstlosen über der Schulter liegend nach Meridian.  
  
Trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit brachte ich ihn in die Folterkammer , er würde jetzt erst leiden um dann wieder ein Heerführer zu werden !  
  
Ich rief Sebastian zu mir , er hatte mich auch verraten , war aber jetzt wieder zu meiner rechten Hand geworden ! Ich hatte ihn so Unterworfen wie ich es nun mit Faustus tun würde :  
  
"100 morgens - mittags und abends" , sagte ich zu Sebastian . "100 Tabletten ? My Lord wollt ihr ihn vergiften "? entgegnete er .  
  
"Nein -Schläge , wohin ist mir egal !!!  
  
Tja ,armer Faustus ----------- er tut mir überhaupt nicht Leid ! *fg * 


	3. Strafe eines Feiglings

Disclaimer : nix gehört mir !  
  
Ich wachte auf , wollte aufstehen - doch ich merkte das ich gefesselt war . Ich wusste nicht was mit mir geschehen war - und wo ich mich befand ,aber plötzlich tauchte Sebastian vor mir auf , ein alter Bekannter .  
  
Wir hatten uns nie wirklich leiden können , aber dennoch bat ich ihn mich loszubinden ; doch er grinste nur fies und meinte : "Unterwerfe dich Kain besser gleich ! "  
  
Hasserfüllt antwortete ich : "Niemals ! "  
  
"Tja Kleiner , dann tust du mir Leid " Ich wusste nicht was mich jetzt erwartete , aber auf einmal spürte ich einen stechenden schmerz auf meinem Rücken - als ich mich herumdrehte sah ich das Sebastian mit einer Peitsche auf mich ein dreschte .  
  
Als er fertig war blutete ich aus vielen kleinen Wunden am ganzen Körper . Ich wurde 3 mal täglich zum Opfer von Sebastians Peitsche !  
  
Alles tat mir weh - furchtbare Schmerzen drangen durch meinen Körper . Ich lag auf dem kalten Boden und dachte nur an meinen Schmerz... doch ganz unerwartet stand plötzlich Kain vor mir !  
  
" Na angenehm so ? Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit" ? , fragte er mich höhnisch und lachte .  
  
Ich warf ihm einen missachtenden Blick zu , diesen kommentierte Kain mit : " Du wirst es auch noch einsehen du undankbare Ratte ". dann ging er .  
  
Viele Wochen vergingen die ganze Zeit über sah ich Kain nicht - dafür aber Sebastian umso öfter , denn jeden Tag spielte ich das selbe Spiel mit ihm . Jeden Tag wurde ich gefragt ob ich wieder Kain dienen wolle , aber trotz meiner Angst das ich diesen Kerker nicht Lebend verlassen würde verneinte ich die Frage jedes mal !  
  
Ich bekam jeden Tag Schläge bis es an einem Tag ganz anders kam , es war einen von den wenigen Nächten gewesen in welchen ich es geschafft hatte zu Schlafen doch am morgen noch bevor die Sonne aufging wurde ich brutal geweckt , Kain den ich seit meinem ersten Tag hier nicht mehr gesehen hatte stand vor mir er hatte mir heftig gegen den Oberkörper getreten damit ich wach wurde !  
  
Ihm war die Geduld ausgegangen !  
  
Ich fragte mich ob er mich jetzt töten würde - ob es so ein Ende nehmen würde .Scheinbar wusste Kain auch noch nicht was er jetzt mit mir machen sollte , denn er Stand einfach vor mir und tat überhaupt nichts außer mich angewidert an zu starren ! .  
  
Doch plötzlich mir wurde schwarz vor Augen , ich war nicht Ohnmächtig sondern lag nur auf dem Rücken , ich versuchte zu husten aber das war kein Husten - nein ich spuckte Blut, ich sah wie es auf den kalten , steinigen Boden fiel , ich hatte nun keinen Zweifel mehr daran das ich heute sterben würde !  
  
Ich sah auf zu Kain aber dieser stand nicht mehr vor mir , darum schloss ich die Augen und zitterte vor Angst , ich wartete darauf das der Tod mich ereilen würde , doch zu meiner Verwunderung merkte ich das ich sanft gegen die Wand auf gesetzt wurde . Kain kniete vor mir und sagte "Oh Kleiner , es tut mir leid ich wollte es nicht so weit treiben , das musst du Glauben nur ich hatte so n Hass auf dich verstehst du ! Bitte halt durch "  
  
Ich spuckte noch eine Weile bis sich kein Blut mehr mit der Spucke vermischte , die ganze Zeit saß Kain neben mir und hielt mich um die Hüften damit ich nicht nach vorne kippen konnte !  
  
Ich war Sprachlos Kain- Herz- und Erbarmungslos verschwendete Mitleid für einen der ihn verraten hatte , für mich ! Als ich wieder ok war sprach mich Kain an :" Faustus " , ich blickte ihn sofort an in seine tief blauen Augen - Kain Schwieg- wir sahen uns lange an ,dann flüsterte ich zurück :"Kain" .  
  
Wir näherten und küssten uns - doch plötzlich stießen wir uns gegenseitig weg - was war das gewesen ?!?  
  
Kain fand als erster wieder zu Worten :" Hm- das hätten wir nicht tun sollen ." "Ja" , stimmte ich zu .  
  
Kain ließ mich aus dem Folterkeller und ich bekam eine Suite in Seinem Kingdom .  
  
Jaja -ich weis -Kain ist mir ein " bisschen" entglitten . und ich weis auch das er KEINE blauen Augen hat ! *g* 


	4. Reue eines Feiglings !

Mir schlug in den nächsten Tagen im ganzen Kingdom purer Hass entgegen , ich wusste nicht was ich mit meiner Zeit anfangen sollte , die anderen Trainierten oder waren in der Stadt , doch ich hatte keinen der etwas mit mir unternehmen wollte.  
  
Traurig und einsam hockte ich so den ganzen Tag auf meinem Zimmer .  
  
Nach einiger Zeit , die ich gebraucht hatte , um mich von den Qualen die ich erleiden musste , zu erholen und als ich es leid war immer nur allein zu sein ; traute ich mich endlich noch mal durch die Stadt zu gehen , was mir auch dort entgegenkam war Misstrauen , Abscheu und Hass !  
  
Einige ältere Vampire sahen weg die jüngeren mussten sich sehr zurückhalten mich nicht anzugreifen ! - Warum sie Sauer waren wusste ich genau , denn mit Kain hatte ich auch alle sie verraten .  
  
Es tat mir so schrecklich leid das ich damals eine solcher Schwächling gewesen war und statt mein einziges Leben zu geben mussten an meiner Stelle zig andere sterben !  
  
Ich sah zu Boden und überlegte was ich tun könnte , ich schämte mich so, dass sie mich nun wieder akzeptieren müssten und ich es nicht verdient hatte gut behandelt zu werden !  
  
Ich musste mich entschuldigen und zwar heute noch !  
  
Ich wartete bis alle im Kingdom eingekehrt waren ,dann schickte ich Amadeus , den einzigen der mich hier leiden konnte , los damit er alle in den Kriegersaal rufen würde ! Alls alle da waren und warteten was jetzt geschehen würde, sprang ich von einer Säule aus auf die Treppe so das mich jeder sehen konnte !  
  
Ich fing an zu reden ,traute mich nicht in die Menge zu blicken . "A- also ich hab euch her holen lassen weil ich euch um Verzeihung bitten wollte "  
  
"Was sollen wir dir denn verzeihen ?" ,fragte mich Vorador der älteste spöttisch -er würde mich gerne am Boden sehen -das wusste ich , denn für ihn war es besonders schlimm denn er bildete alle die jenen aus die später zu Verrätern geworden sind ;so auch mich !  
  
Ich wusste das ich hier weiter reden musste auch wenn es schwer war : " Es tut mir Leid das ich euch alle verraten habe , es tut mir Leid das so viele wegen mir sterben mussten , es tut mir leid das ich noch lebe ,es tut mir leid das ihr es ertragen müsst wieder mit mir zusammen zu leben -und wenn ihr wollt dann , dann -ich zögerte- dann könnt ihr mich hier und jetzt töten !"  
  
Ich konnte nicht mehr , kniete mich hin und wartete ab was die anderen jetzt tun würden : mir liefen einige Tränen über die Wangen ,vor Angst und eben weil mir alles so Leid tat !  
  
Doch von hinten hörte ich nun , das jemand zu mir heran trat : "Wir wollen dich nicht töten- und wir glauben dir das es dir leid tut !"  
  
Ich war wirklich froh das zu hören .  
  
Und dann kam ein anderer :"Hi ich bin Maximus -das -mus kannst du dir schenken , wenn du Lust hast dann können wir heute n paar neue Techniken ausprobieren !  
  
Die anderen raunten , sie hatten wohl angst das ich Maxi aus dem Hinterhalt töten würde während er mit mir Trainierte !  
  
-So klang es jedenfalls , am Nachmittag hatten wir viele Zuschauer die immer "gaaaannz" zufällig vorbei kamen und uns total unauffällig beim erproben unserer neuen Kampftechniken zusahen !  
  
Doch Maxi hatte keine Angst vor mir und die brauchte er natürlich auch nicht zu haben ! Nach dem Training ,fragten dann einige hinter meinem Rücken , Maxi wie es gewesen sei !  
  
Als ihn die Fragerei anfing zu nerven tat er es so ähnlich wie ich , er stellte sich auf die Treppe und brüllte : " MiR IS NICHTS PASSIERT _ICH LEBE !!! ENDE DER DURCHSAGE !" 


	5. Noch freut er sich!

Disclaimer: Net meins, meins, meins, meins, meins !  
  
Einige Jahre später......  
  
Seit diesem Tag hatte sich mein Leben verändert. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem Hass den ich hatte ertragen müssen – na ja- fast nichts –Vorador versuchte weiterhin die anderen gegen mich aufzuhetzen, was ihm aber keinesfalls gelang!  
  
Der alte Vampir konnte und wollte es nicht einsehen, dass seine Zeit als großer Führer zu Ende gegangen war.  
  
Er konnte es nicht verkraften, so kam es dass er nur weinige unbedeutende Jahre später verschwand- er ist bis heute nicht zurück gekehrt- wo er ist ??? Das mag wohl nur die ewige Zeit wissen.  
  
Oh ja- vieles hat sich verändert mit der Zeit........  
  
Ich- hah – nunja- ich- mir ist es ja ein bisschen peinlich DAS nun vor euch zuzugeben – bisher haben es nur wenige erfahren- also verlange ich, dass ihr es nicht ausplaudert- klar soweit?  
  
Kain und ich sind mit der Zeit ein Paar geworden- oft habe ich mich gefragt ob es so sein kann wie es ist.  
  
Warum schwul ? Warum Kain ? Es ist halt so gekommen ! Wo die Liebe hinfällt !  
  
Leider--- leider gibt es aber auch Personen die nichts und niemandem sein Glück gönnen......  
  
Als ich heute morgen aufwachte- es muss noch sehr früh gewesen sein, ging ich zu meinem Bruder Ominus –er ist total das Gegenteil von mir, doch ich komme sehr gut mit ihm zurrecht.  
  
Ohne wahrzunehmen dass Ominus Besuch hatte trat ich in seine 4 Wände ein, und begrüßte ihn auf unsere übliche Art und Weise: Klatschen, drehen, kick und Kopfnuss.  
  
Ich lies mich lässig auf das Sofa fallen, und bemerkte zuerst nichts ungewöhnliches, erst als ich brutal zu Boden gestoßen wurde, bemerkte ich dass sich Sebastian, Ominus bester Freund, ebenfalls im Raum befand.  
  
Wütend fauchte mich Sebastian an:„Du Unglücksmensch! Halte dich fern von mir, willst du mir die Beine brechen, mit deinem Rumgehhopse? Falls du vorhasst mir meine gute Laune zu verderben, muss ich dich enttäuschen! Das wirst selbst du heute nicht schaffen!"  
  
Ich fragte mich welche gute Laune er meinte – er war so wie immer! Seit er rausgefunden hatte was mit mir und Kain los war, hasste er mich mehr als er es je zuvor getan hatte.  
  
Dennoch, ich wollte wissen warum Sebastian (angeblich) gute Laune hatte. Darum fragte ich Ominus nachdem Sebastian gegangen war.  
  
„Nun Kleiner, weist du Sebastians großer Bruder Talan kehrt heute zurück. Er war lange in einen Krieg verwickelt. Kampf, Waffen und Krieg sind sein Leben." Ich zuckte mit den Augenbrauen. Wie konnte das der Lebensinhalt einer Person sein? Naja...die Familie aus der Sebastian stammte war schon immer etwas- äh- tja...... anders gewesen als der Rest der Welt.......  
  
Wie dem auch sei am Nachmittag trudelte Talan dann auch im Kingdom ein- seine Ähnlichkeit zu Sebastian war unverkennbar- doch trotzdem schien irgendetwas mit oder an diesem Typen nicht zu stimmen, alle starrten ihn an und tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken....  
  
Als er Ominus erblickte weiteten sich seine Augen, sofort fragte er wo er Sebastian finden könne.  
  
Ominus begleitete ihn ein Stück bis an Sebastians Türe......  
  
Tja- hat lange gedauert aber- here it is ! Es ist aus ner anderen Sich und in nem anderem Stiel- ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen- wenn ihr irgendwas net kapiert müsst ihr mich halt fragen*g*g* Ok beeile mich mit update....! 


	6. Brüder und andere Sorgen I !

Disclaimer : Net mir !  
  
Sebastian öffnete voller Freude das riesige Eisenbeschlagene Tor durch welches man in seine Gemächer gelangen konnte.  
  
Sofort vielen sich er und Talan in die Arme...............  
  
( ich form Sebastian)  
  
„Ach Talan, hab ich dich vermisst !" „ Nicht halb soviel wie ich dich !" „Lass dich ansehen, anscheinend bist du unversehrt!"  
  
Talan grinste! Ich konnte es nicht glauben ! Talan war immer ein solcher Schmuddel gewesen doch jetzt ?  
  
„Du hast dich aber gut gemacht, mein alter! Du machst richtig was her !" „Naja, ich geb mir halt mühe weist du, wenn man verliebt ist.......!2  
  
Weiter kam er nicht als er das Wort verliebt in den Mund genommen hatte, brannten meine Sicherungen durch !  
  
„Jaah ! Bei uns im Kingdom geht momentan auch die Liebe um ! Aber nicht männlein- Weiblein sondern Männlein- Männlein, wenn du verstehst was ich damit meine !",ich machte eine kleine Pause um dann so richtig die Luft abzulassen:"Weist du was ? Ich hasse Schwuchteln! Die können nichts als sich ihre Nägel feilen, pinke Klamotten tragen und mim Arsch wackeln!"  
  
Die ganze Zeit hatte Talan dagesessen und die seine Kopf in die Hände gestützt.  
  
Plötzlich fragte er:"Trage ich pink und wackel mit dem Arsch?"  
  
Ich lachte auf:"Nein natürlich nicht! Aber du bist ja auch nicht Schwul oder?",fragte ich scherzhaft.  
  
Er schwieg! Eine peinliche Stille entstand. „ Talan- nein sag bitte dass das nich wahr ist! Talan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!....................................................  
  
Whahahaha ! tja LIZ tust mir aber leid! Das is doch ma n Kliffhänger wa? Bis denne mol Mimmy! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7... was sagt man dazu...g na ja, is nich viel aber ihr habt wenigstens gesehen, dass ich den guten Willen noch habe, dass zu beenden!

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an—meinen großen Bruder, welcher immer mein Vorbild gewesen war--- ich wartete auch ein Husten oder Prusten seinerseits, welches mir ein Zeichen gegeben hätte, dass er nur Scherzte... doch meine Hoffnungen zerschlugen sich schnell...

„Sebastian", begann er," ich weis selbst nicht genau wieso, weshalb und warum... aber ich habe mich in ihn verliebt... er ist nett und... ja..."

„Du hast... Talan... was ist nur aus dir geworden, ich….-du!" ich war einfach sprachlos! Wie konnte das sein?

„Sein Name ist Marius wenn du ihn mal kennen lernen..."

Weiter kam er nicht:" ich kenne lernen?" wütend schnaubte ich! Niemals... der wird mich kenne lernen, wenn ich ihn töte! Ich fordere ihn zu einem Kampf... du musst auf die richtige spur zurück finden Talan!"

„Wenn du gegen ihn bist, dann bist du auch gegen mich!"

„Dann sei es eben so!" gab ich kalt zurück!"

Ich konnte nur noch im nächsten Moment den Knall meiner Pforte hören, als Sebastian wütend meine Gemächer verlies!

Sebastian riss die Türe mit der gleichen Wucht auf, wie er sie im nächsten Moment wieder zu schlagen würde. Talan saß einfach da. Als wenige Minuten später die Türe erneut, jedoch diesmal vorsichtig geöffnet wurde, erhellte sich sein Blick.

„War das dein Bruder?", fragte Marius.. „Ja, das war er!", gab Talan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück! „Scheint net zu sein !",witzelte Marius.

Marius und Talan hatten sich vor einiger Zeit während eines Kampfes kennen gelernt. Schwer verwundet hatte Talan ihn aus einem Haufen voller Trümmer, Dreck und Blut gezogen.

Eigentlich hasste er Schwächlinge und übergab die Todgeweihten ihrem Schicksal. Doch wäre er Marius nicht begegnet, hätte er ganz alleine da gestanden. Nicht dass es ihm etwas ausgemacht hätte... aber in Gesellschaft fühlte er sich doch irgendwie wohler.

Die Zeit verging. Marius entwickelte sich zu einem Freund von Talan... der immer nur darauf bedacht gewesen war, zu kämpfen und seiner Familie- deren Namen- alle Ehre zu machen.

Er hatte nie wirklich Freunde gebraucht. Aber an Marius hatte er sein Herz verloren.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte Talan es geschafft ihm die Liebe zu ihm zu gestehen.

Marius hatte sie erwidert und so kam es, dass die beiden ein Paar wurden. Zusammen waren sie die stärkste und tödlichste Waffe überhaupt. Keiner wollte eine Verletzung des anderen zulassen.

Wenngleich Marius auch nicht sehr viel von den Kriegen, Kain und den folgen der kämpfe hielt...!


End file.
